Litterally Falling in Love
by RedHal
Summary: When traveling in a thick fog, Ash misses a step and falls of a cliff into some rapids. He's pulled out by two researchers and the daughter of one of them after hitting his head on a rock and getting knocked unconscious. AAML


A/N: This is just a quick little one-shot I wrote when I was having writer's block for some other stories. I haven't forgotten the Ash/Aaron saga. It's just on Hiatus now as I (slowly) type Heir of Hogwarts (if any of my Harry Potter readers are reading this, Chapter 1 of that story will be posted tomorrow). By the way, I don't own Pokemon.

**Literally Falling in Love**

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were walking along in the woods.

"I can't see." Dawn said through the fog.

"Maybe we should stop Ash." Brock suggested.

However, Brock's words fell upon deaf ears. Ash was off in his own world.

"Ash?" Brock asked realizing he was being ignored.

"Pikapi?" the yellow mouse on Ash's shoulder asked tapping his head.

"ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brock yelled with a megaphone.

Ash was still mentally in his own world where he was a Pokemon Master and he had a lovely girl by his side.

"He's out in his own little world." Dawn observed.

"PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A burnt Ash laid on the ground.

"Are you listening to us?" Brock asked.

"Huh? Did you say something Brock?" a clueless Ash asked.

"This fog is too thick and it's not showing any signs of letting up soon." Brock said. "Maybe we should set up camp for the night."

"Yeah. I guess." Ash said looking at the path.

Dawn started laying out the sleeping bags while Brock started pulling out the ingredients for dinner.

"Ash." Brock said. "It's your turn to fetch the firewood. Don't stray too far."

"I won't." Ash said as he and Pikachu left.

00000

"Firewood in the fog." Ash mused to himself. "What does this remind you of Pikachu?"

"Chu?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember." Ash said to his pokemon. "Pokemon Tech? Back when we first started four and a half years ago. Back with…nevermind."

"Pikachupi?"

"Yeah. Her." Ash said starting off in his own little world.

"Chu Pikachupi Pikachu pika, Pikapi?" Pikachu asked.

"Of course I miss her." Ash said.

"Pikachu pika Pikachupi." Pikachu said sadly.

Ash gave his first pokemon a sympathetic pat on the head.

"C'mon Pikachu." Ash said. "Let's go find some sticks."

"Chu!" Pikachu said hopping off of Ash's shoulders.

The two walked around looking at the ground. After a few minutes, they both had a pile of sticks in their arms.

"Ready to go, Pikachu?" Ash called out.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered a little to his left.

As Ash turn his realized a little too late he was on the edge of a cliff. His foot slipped off the edge causing him to trip.

"WHOA!" Ash yelled falling back and just barely managing to catch the edge of the cliff with one hand.

"PIKAPI?" Pikachu screamed hearing the commotion.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled "GET BROCK AND DAWN! AND BE CAREFUL!"

Suddenly, Pikachu's concerned face appeared over the edge.

"Hurry!" Ash told his pokemon "I'll try to get up, but I'm not too sure how much longer…"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and scurried away.

Ash made the attempt to get back onto solid ground, but due to the condensation on the ground from the fog, the grass was wet and hard to grasp. Not to mention the fact that there were no footholds where he was.

"Pikachu. Brock. Dawn." Ash said to himself. "Hurry."

Suddenly, the earth he was holding onto started crumbling in his hands.

"Uh oh." Ash said.

Just then,

"ASH!" two voices came.

"PIKAPI!"

"BROCK! DAWN! PIKACHU!" Ash yelled.

At that moment, the earth crumbled and with nothing else to grab onto, gravity took its hold on Ash.

Brock and Dawn knelt over and reached for the other trainer, but it was too late.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled starting to jump after Ash.

"NO!" Brock yelled catching the electric rodent. "We're better off climbing down and then trying to find him.

0000

Meanwhile

SPLASH!

Ash had fallen head first into a river that was about 20 feet down from where he had been hanging. Luckily, he had fallen feet first and managed not to hit his head (yet). He managed to surface to find himself being swept away in rapids. Suddenly, he felt a hard impact on his head and consciousness abandoned the trainer from Pallet.

0000

Further down the river past the rapids where there was no fog,

"Thanks for letting me join you, Dad." A young redheaded trainer about two years older than Ash said to her father (I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count).

"No problem, Red." The father, a redheaded researcher said.

"Hey John!" a black haired researcher called to his partner as he came from the forest. "Got the sample?"

"Goldeen's getting it right now Danny-boy." John said.

"Goldeen." A white and orange fish with a horn on its forehead appeared. A plant was wrapped around the horn "Goldeen goldeen."

"Thanks Goldeen." John said taking the plant.

"Corsola!" a white and pink pokemon appeared wearing a hat with a pokeball emblem on it looking EXTREMELY worried.

"What is it Corsola?" the daughter asked taking the hat. She examined it. "Where did you get this?"

"Corso…LA!" Corsola said before swimming back upstream.

The girl looked at her father and godfather before running after the pokemon. John was getting very anxious when he noticed Corsola going into the rapids. Even Corsola didn't seem to know where it was going. All it knew what that it recognized the scent the hat produced as it washed onto it.

Finally it spotted what it was looking for

"CORSOLA!" Corsola yelled getting behind the rock where the unconscious Ash Ketchem was located.

When the three conscious humans saw what Corsola had found, they all gasped.

"ASH!" the girl yelled starting to dive in.

"WAIT!" John yelled grabbing his daughter. "It's too dangerous."

"TOO DANGEROUS!?" she yelled.

"Leave it to me." Dan said grabbing a pokeball. "Venusaur! I need you!"

The large plant pokemon appeared.

"Saur!"

"Venusaur! Grab Ash with your vine whip." Dan ordered. "And be careful. It looks like he hit his head."

"Venusaur." The pokemon said with a nod and shot out two vines. One vine wrapped around Ash's body while the other one was holding his head in the same position it was in.

Slowly and with Corsola's help, Ash was dragged trough the rapids onto the shore.

"Ash!" Dan called as they dragged the unconscious boy onto dry land.

"Is he alive?" John asked.

Dan checked for a pulse and breath.

"Just barely." Dan told his best friend. "C'mon. Let's get him to the cabin."

Meanwhile,

"Oh Great!" Brock said sarcastically as they made it to the bottom of the cliff. "A river! With RAPIDS!"

"We should probably get going." Dawn suggested.

"Right." Brock agreed.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said sadly with its ears drooping.

0000

At the cabin,

"Will he be okay?" Misty asked Dan.

"I can't say for sure right now Misty." Dan told her as he came from the bedroom into the kitchen where Misty was waiting. "His head was hit pretty hard."

"But…" Misty argued.

"I know he can be a little hardheaded at times," Dan said. "But even a thick skull can't stop some damage."

"Can I see him?" Misty asked sincerely.

Dan was caught in surprise by this request, but he smiled and nodded. She quickly ran to the bedroom and saw her best friend laying unconscious with his head bandaged up.

"Ash?" she quietly asked. "Don't you dare die on me. I know you don't owe me a bike, but…you still have a very, very, very long way to go before you become Pokemon master. And what about Pikachu? You can't leave him behind."

Ash didn't respond. Deep down, she didn't really expect him to.

"Togetic came back." She continued softly with tears in her eyes "He wants to know when he'll see 'Daddy' again. For some strange reason, he thinks that's you. Dad told me something about him, but I don't think it'll happen just yet. Did you know that Togetic can evolve into a Togekiss? It's true. All it takes is a Shiny Stone. But I figured we could train it first. After all, he rightfully belongs to you. You DID win that battle for custody. Strangely, but you still won."

Ash was still unconscious.

"Speaking of which, Psyduck hasn't changed." She added. "That dumb duck still can't swim. I've even had Tracey come over to help me teach it. No use. Is Brock back with you? Does he still chase after any pretty girl he sees? If he does, who stops him? Did you get a new travel companion? Who is she? Don't play dumb, I know it's a girl. Did Pikachu fry her bike too?"

Still no response.

"C'mon Ash." Misty begged. "There's something I want to tell you. The entire reason why I came to Sinnoh was to find you. I've hidden this feeling for the longest time. Since Caterpie evolved. I've…I've fallen for you, Ash Ketchem."

Nothing.

"Okay." Misty said to herself. "I've at least said it to his face. Now if only I can tell him that with his eyes OPEN!"

0000

Meanwhile,

"PIKAPI!"

"ASH!" Brock and Dawn called.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"And make it double"

"An evil as old as our galaxy,"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny"

"Plus dere's me."

"To denounce…"

"Yeah, yeah." Dawn interrupted. "Have you three seen Ash?"

"DON'T interrupt the motto!" Jessie said. "Now where were we? Oh yeah. To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"And Meowth are da names"

"And where there's peace in the universe."

"Team Rocket"

"Will be dere"

"To make everything worse!"

"We don't have time for this." Brock said.

"Where IS the Head Twerp?" James asked.

"Pikapi pika CHU pika chu pika pi Pikachu/" Pikachu explained with a very sad and worried face.

"What did it say?" Jessie asked Meowth.

"Apparently the Head Twerp fell off a cliff into the river and got washed away." Meowth translated.

"Nope. Haven't seen him." Jessie told the trainers. "Now hand over Pikachu."

"Don't you think we should at least look for the Head Twerp?" James asked.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Jessie yelled. "Without the Head Twerp…"

"Pikachu pika, Pikachu ka chu" Pikachu asked really getting annoyed.

"Pikachu said that if we're not going to help, then we can just leave." Meowth translated.

"Piikkkaaaaa…." Pikachu started with its cheeks sparking.

"Okay! We'll help!" Team Rocket chorused nervously.

"It's really getting dark." Dawn observed.

0000

Back in the cabin,

Ash woke up with a splitting headache.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked quietly.

He then noticed a redheaded person in a lab coat looking at some test tubes. There was SOMETHING familiar about that hair color. Ash tried to sit up to get a better look, but the man turned and saw him awake.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Other than the fact I have a splitting headache?" Ash asked as he put a hand to his head.

"Lie back down." John told him. "Goodness you've grown since I last saw you."

"Uncle John?" Ash asked as he recognized his godfather.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Pikachu and I were looking for firewood." Ash said as John checked for signs of a concussion. "It was foggy so I couldn't see…I tripped."

"Well, you're fine now." John said. "It's late, so you should probably rest. I had to drug my daughter and your dad so they could get some sleep."

"Dad's here?" Ash asked trying to get up again.

"Lay back down." John told his godson. "He's not going anywhere. And I'm sure your Pikachu's fine. Get some rest."

As John left the room, Ash turned to the window and saw the full moon.

"Pikachu." Ash whispered.

0000

"Pikachu pipikaCHU!" Pikachu finished his warning.

"And if we try ANY type of funny business, we WILL be sorry." Meowth finished translating.

"Fine." Jessie said reluctantly.

"We better get some rest." Brock said.

"But what about Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sure he's fine." James told her. "He's been in worse situations than this."

Everyone got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep, but one member of the group couldn't close his eyes.

"Pikapi." Pikachu whispered.

0000

The next morning,

Misty was back to her vigil over Ash as he slept. Because she woke up at the crack of dawn, her father never had the chance to inform her that Ash woke up that night. Eventually, her eyelids fell heavy and she fell asleep while holding Ash's hand.

"Aww." Dan and John cooed.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" John asked.

"Be cuter without the bandage on my son's head." Dan said holding up a digital camera and snapping a picture. John had informed him that Ash had regained conscious the night before.

Suddenly, Ash's eyes fluttered open after a confused look came across his face. Dan and John hid behind the door. Lucky for them, Ash didn't see them. He looked down at his hand and noticed a feminine hand holding his. His eyes traveled up the slender arm and his eyes landed on a familiar sleeping face.

"Misty?" Ash whispered.

When she didn't respond to his voice, he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily. She looked over at Ash. When she saw he was awake, she smiled. "Ash?"

"Misty?" Ash asked as he forced himself to sit up.

"You should take it easy." Misty told him as she scooted her chair closer to him.

"I'll have plenty of time for that." Ash said. "I've really missed you."

"Me too." Misty said as they gently hugged each other.

"I love the sun." Dan whispered snapping another picture of the two. "No flash needed."

"So?" Ash asked after they released each other. "How are things at the gym?"

"Boring." She said. "How are things with you?"

"Okay I guess." Ash said "I have two badges, and five new pokemon. One I traded Aipom with Dawn."

"You? Trade?" Misty asked.

"Well, Aipom preferred contests and Dawn's Buizel preferred battles." Ash explained.

"Always thinking of your pokemon." Misty sighed. "That's why I fell in love with you."

She quickly realized what she said and covered her mouth going wide-eyed

"What was that?" Ash asked praying that he heard and understood correctly.

"N-Nothing." She said looking away.

"No Misty." Ash said taking her hands. "What did you just say?"

This was it. Now or never.

"IloveyouAsh." Misty said quickly bracing herself for the rejection.

Suddenly, after a few moments of Ash deciphering what she had said and letting its meaning worked his way into his brain, he responded,

"I love you too, Mist." Ash whispered.

Misty opened her eyes and saw Ash looking at her with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Really?" she asked sounding like she was about to start crying.

He answered her with a kiss.

"Yes." Dan whispered as he used his camera for a third time. After he snapped the picture, he pulled out the memory chip and handed it to John. "Send this to Professor Oak now. Can't risk the kids knowing about it."

"Right." John agreed as he smiled as his daughter kissed his godson. "I so can't wait to tell Beth and Delia 'I told you so'."

0000

An hour later,

Ash and Misty were now outside playing with the Pokemon. Ash had sent Staravia to locate the others.

"Buizel really seems to like you." Ash told his girlfriend as Togetic was perched on his shoulder.

"Of course." Misty said as she scratched Buizel's ear. "I AM a water pokemon trainer."

"One of the many reasons I love you." Ash told her.

0000

Meanwhile about five miles downstream from where Ash and Misty were sitting,

"PIKAPI!"

"ASH!" Brock and Dawn yelled.

"HEY TWERP!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Do you think he washed down this far?" Dawn asked.

"I can't say." Brock said trying to think. Then he turned to Team Rocket "Do either of you have a flying type?"

"I only have Carnivine and Mime Jr." James told him.

"I have my Dustox." Jessie said. "Come on out!"

"Dustox!"

"Dustox!" Jessie commanded. "Try to find the Head Twerp."

"Tox!" the moth like pokemon said before flying away.

"Now what?" Meowth asked.

"We wait." Brock said. "James was right last night. Ash has been in worse scrapes than this."

"James was right." Jessie repeated to herself. "That sounds so wrong."

"Hey!" James defended himself

A few minutes later,

"Dustox!"

"Staravia!"

The searchers looked up and saw the two Pokemon come flying.

"PIPIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as he recognized the bird.

"Good work Dustox." Jessie said after Dustox explained how it had found Staravia looking for everyone. "Return."

"Where is he?" Dawn asked.

Staravia flew on ahead leading them to Ash.

0000

"So?" Misty asked. "When are we going to battle?"

"When I feel like it." Ash answered as he laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head and his cap over his eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ash Ketchem?" Misty asked.

"I had a concussion back when I was eight. It affected my cognition." Ash explained. "Let's just say that when I knocked my head against that rock, it…knocked some sense back into me."

"So you won't be putting Caterpies against Pidgeottos anymore?" she teased.

"You are NEVER going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not on your life." Misty told him.

"Bui." Buizel said going up to his trainer.

"What is it Buizel?" Ash asked.

"Bu. Zel Buizel." Buizel said pointing to Misty.

"CHicku." Togetic agreed.

"You want me to trade you to Misty?" Ash asked sitting up as his hat fell into his lap revealing the bandages (which the pokemon already knew about)

"And you want to see what it's like to be trained by Ash?" Misty asked Togetic.

Both Pokemon nodded.

The two trainers looked at each other.

"Well," Ash said. "Buizel IS a water type…"

"And you DID win Togetic back when we were battling for custody." Misty added.

"And we can always trade back if the pokemon want." Ash finished. "We will be traveling together."

00000

"Here you two go." Dan said handing the kids their new Pokemon.

"Thanks Dad/Uncle Dan." Ash and Misty chorused.

"STAR!" Staravia called.

"ASH!"

"PIKAPI!"

"Stay here." Ash said putting his hat back on to hide the bandages before running outside.

After about three steps out, he noticed his friends running towards him with Staravia leading them. Pikachu was in the lead and they were being followed by…Team Rocket?

"DAWN! BROCK! PIKACHU!" Ash called wincing a little from the tiny headache he had JUST received.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu called out joyously and using Agility to get to Ash faster. He then took a running leap into Ash's arms.

"I missed you too, Buddy." Ash said after being knocked dowrn. "Are you okay?"

"Pi Pikachu piKA!" Pikachu said nuzzling Ash.

"ASH!"

Ash looked up and saw the other humans.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked.

"Never better." Ash said as Pikachu moved to his shoulder and he got back up. "I have a new pokemon."

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Team Rocket facefaulted.

"We watch you fall to your potential doom and get worried sick," Dawn scolded. "And YOU go out and catch a pokemon?!"

"Who said I CAUGHT it?" Ash said as he pulled out a pokeball. "COME ON OUT!"

Nobody noticed the wince Ash gave as his yelling caused a minor headache. They were to busy watching,

"Pipipi?" Pikachu asked.

"A Togetic?" Brock and Team Rocket asked as Togetic landed on Ash's other shoulder.

Dawn pulled out her pokedex "Togetic. The Happiness Pokemon. It is said to appear in front of kindly people to scatter a glowing down called joy dust."

"Why is that Togetic nuzzling you?" Brock asked.

"Come on Brock." Ash said. "You can't be THAT dumb."

"You still lost me." Brock said.

Ash turned to Togetic. "Why don't you go say hello to 'Uncle Brock'?"

"Chicku." Togetic said with a nod.

"So, if you didn't catch it…" Dawn asked.

"I traded." Ash explained. "By the way Brock, we're going to have someone else join our group."

"ANOTHER Twerp?" Team Rocket groaned.

"Well, I wouldn't say ANOTHER." Ash said. "Once you meet this person, you'll understand. By the way, Thanks for helping my friends look for me, Team Rocket."

"Don't rub it in." Jessie sulked as Ash

"We best be going now." James said.

"We'll see ya laters, Twerps." Meowth said. "We'll meet the new twerp later."

"Once we save up enough money for another machine to take Pikachu." Jessie added.

"We'll be more than happy to destroy it." Dawn told them as the not-so bad guys left

KABOOM!

"What happened?" Ash asked as they went running into the kitchen.

"Just John trying his hand at cooking." Dan explained.

"Why don't you let ME cook, Sir." Brock offered.

"Well," Dan hesitated before seeing his son nod. "Okay"

0000

A few minutes later,

"This is just as good as Delia's cooking." John said stuffing his face.

"Nothing is better than my wife's cooking." Dan said. "Although this comes pretty damn close."

"Delia?" Brock asked recognizing the name.

"Delia Ketchem." John said. "Danny-boy's wife."

"C'mon Brock." Ash teased. "First you can't remember Togetic and now you can't remember my Mom? Are you feeling okay?"

"So," Dawn asked. "This is your Dad?"

"Daniel Ketchem. The one and only."

"Can't you see the family resemblance?" John asked.

Dawn and Pikachu couldn't help but to laugh at Brock's indignant face.

"I'm telling you, Pikachu." Ash continued teasing Brock "If he can't recognize the person who's starting to travel with us, we may need to take him to a hospital and get him treated. Preferably by a male doctor."

"Don't worry." A familiar female voice said evilly. "If it is a female, I'LL take care of him."

Everyone turned and Brock's mouth dropped

"PIKACHUPI!" Pikachu yelled jumping from Ash's shoulders onto Misty. When Pikachu made it, he nuzzled her face. "Cha."

"I missed you too, Pikachu." Misty said with a giggle as Ash made room for her.

"Dawn. Brock. This is Misty." Ash introduced as Misty joined them.

"Hi." Dawn greeted.

"I know who she is." Brock said.

"Just making sure." Ash teased. "Since you couldn't remember Togetic or Mom…"

"You know, Ash," Misty added. "I was willing to give him a taste of my mallet. THAT should bring back memories."

"No!" Brock said. "That's okay. It's just…I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Well, SURELY you didn't expect those sisters of mine to keep me cooped up in that gym forever, did you Brock?"

"Not really." Brock said. "Don't get me wrong, it's GREAT to see you again, Misty."

"It's great to see you too." Misty said. "And I see you cooked."

As she reached over to get some of Brock's cooking, he leaned over to Dawn.

"We MAY want to get some earplugs later." He told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see."

0000

Later that day,

"Catch you later, Champ." Dan said as he hugged his son.

"Take care." John said to his daughter.

"Bye Dad." The two teen said to their fathers.

"Okay Guys!" Ash said. "Let's hit the road."

A few minutes later,

"Ash Ketchem?" Misty asked very dangerously. "Are we lost?"

"How can we be lost?" Ash asked her

"Uh oh." Brock said.

"Pi Pikachu pika." Pikachu mused.

"Yep." Brock agreed. "Just like old times."

"Brock's the one with the map." Ash added.

"Because every time I travel with YOU, WE get lost." Misty said as if she was arguing.

"Well then, I COULD travel on ahead to find out where we are."

"But who will protect me from all the bug pokemon?" she demanded two inches from Ash's face.

"She HATES bugs." Brock explained to Dawn in a whisper.

"That's what Brock's here for." Ash retorted about an inch from Misty's face.

"Leave me out of this!" Brock said.

"I'd rather have **you** protect me." Misty said.

"Fine. We'll do it this way." Ash said. "Brock! You lead the way!"

"Huh?" Brock asked.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked the same question as Brock

0000

At the next town,

Brock was now dragging Ash and Misty to the Pokemon Center. Pikachu was currently atop Dawn's head as she walked next to Brock. They wanted answers. Pikachu had seen Ash and Misty holding hands while they walked behind Brock and Dawn.

However, after one foot into the center.

"OH NURSE JOY, MY LOVE!" Brock yelled, questions all forgotten.

Just as Misty was about to tug on Brock's ear, a light came from Brock's belt and Croagunk appeared. After zapping Brock, it dragged him away.

"I was replaced by a Pokemon?" Misty asked. Her hand was still positioned to grab Brock's ear and Dawn was turning in her pokeball for Nurse Joy to tend to.

"Only for Brock." Ash said. "You know, he may want us to reenact the moment. Are you up to it?"

"I'm not the one who's going to be revealing I have a bandage around my head." Misty said.

"I forgot about that." Ash said. "Dad wants me to get it checked by a professional."

"Well then," Misty said. "I'd suggest you go do that before Brock comes to his senses"

Ash ran out the door.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked.

"Where's Ash going?" Dawn asked.

"He has to run a few errands." Misty said.

0000

A few minutes later,

"I'm back." Ash called.

"Hey Ash." Everyone chorused as Ash seated himself next to Misty on the couch.

"Well?" Misty asked.

"Other than I'm prone to headaches for a while, I'll be fine." Ash told her giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Uh?" Brock said pointing at the intertwined hands of his two best friends. "You two DO know that you're holding hands right?"

"Well, it would kind of miss the point if we didn't. Wouldn't it, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Okay. I want answers. What happened after you fell off the cliff?" Brock demanded.

"Well…" Ash started

After about thirty minutes, Brock and Pikachu were gapping with their mouths wide open.

"Four and a half years…" Brock said. "I've waited four and a half YEARS….and I MISSED IT?!"

"Yeah. Basically." Misty told him calmly.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Brock said holding his head. "I put up with your constant arguing for four and a half years and I don't even get the privilege to…"

"Uh…you were away half a year." Ash corrected Brock with a wink towards Misty.

"Remember when you were with Professor IVY?" Misty asked deliberately.

"That…name…" Brock said sulking in a corner.

"Did I miss something?" Dawn asked pointing at Brock

"Don't worry about it." Misty said. "He won't tell us what happened."

"Cha." Pikachu said. He was happy his trainer FINALLY got his feeling sorted out and that he was okay.

"Okay you two!" Brock said pointing at Ash and Misty getting his wit back. "I want a full reenactment of the moment you two declared your love for each other."

"Do we have to?" Misty groaned.

"It means we get to kiss again." Ash pointed out.

"To the bedroom!" Misty called out.

0000

After the reenactment,

"Okay you two. I get the picture." Brock said when his friends stayed in the kiss longer than the first time.

"Well, you wanted a reenactment." Misty said from her chair as Ash sat up in the bed.

The End


End file.
